warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Saberslash127
While this wiki is essentially considered inactive, any additions to it are expected to follow the same rules as those of the Warhammer 40k Wiki which I refounded and now serve as Lead Administrator. I would suggest you read the Important Links on the Main Page on that site before creating any more articles, as those rules will be enforced here as well. It is a policy of every wiki properly run that it does not accept unsourced articles. Every article created here must contain the source and page numbers in that source for every piece of information on a page. While I will rarely be here as my primary committment must remain to the Warhammer 40k Wiki, I will return every 2-3 weeks to run a spot check to make sure this most basic rule is being enforced. Every unsourced page will be deleted. I would suggest that if you really want to contribute to this wiki, you please make sure every article is sourced and follows the rules outlined in the above links. I would suggest that you begin sourcing every article on this wiki that you have created or will create, or they will be deleted when I get around to going over the database. Sourced articles will remain, though an article must have page numbers as well to be considered sourced. Pages on the wiki lacking page numbers in the Sources section for every applicable source will be considered unsourced and also deleted. So consider this a brief amnesty. On my next return I will be looking to make sure every article is sourced, but I won't do that for at least a month, so take the time to do the sourcing. Additionally, when sourcing your pages, please do not use the Wikipedia standard system of Sourcing. Please use the system we have in use on the Warhammer 40k Wiki, which places the sources in a section called "Sources" NOT "References", and which uses the simplified referencing nomenclature there. Almost any page on the Warhammer 40k wiki should provide you with a model for that, and it is further explained in the Important Links on the Warhammer 40k wiki's main page as well. No ISBN numbers, no copyright dates, no unnecessary information, just title, author, edition of the game for which the source was written, and page numbers cited. Please pass this on to any other editors who may come to assist you in the future. Other than that, good luck. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 08:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) About your sources and citations. That's not how you do it. Look at one of the pages on the 40k wiki Montonius heads; that's what you have to do. Kolsveinn (talk) 18:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Kolsveinn Norsca. Alternately, you can look at the format in my edits. Just list the source, and if possible, the page number the information was written on. It's a needless chore, but apparently we have to do it now. Kolsveinn (talk) 20:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Kolsveinn Sourcing It is far from a "needless chore"; it is the very point of a wiki. An unsourced wiki is worthless and might as well not exist; an unsourced page will simply be deleted. And that includes page numbers; it is not an "if possible" request, page numbers are required for every cite or it is not considered properly sourced. The only items that do not receive page numbers are things like films and video games, for the obvious reason, or Web pages, which must be linked to, instead. You can find a complete tutorial for what is expected of a quality wiki at the Important Links on the Warhammer 40k Wiki main page, here: Warhammer 40k Wiki - Located on Right-hand Side. I suggest you read and implement ALL of them, though for now I would just like to see the sourcing done properly if you actually aim to make a go of this wiki. Thank you.Montonius (talk) 00:25, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Important Links Warhammer 40k Wiki - Located on Right-hand Side Put the page numbers with the sources you give at the end of the page. For instance, *''Sigmar's Heirs'' (RPG), pp. 43 - 46 *''Warhammer Rulebook'' (8th Edition), pg. 11 Some Other Tips Some other tips: 1) Your pages are riddled with destabilizing and unnecessary formatting code that is apparent only in Source editing mode. This code must be removed, as its accumulation will ultimately destabilize the wiki and lead to constant glitches and errors when a user tries to edit or publish a page. We had a similar problem at the start of the Warhammer 40k Wiki. This usually occurs because an editor is cutting and pasting the information from somewhere else on the Internet or from a scanned book or OEF PDF instead of entering it new. That is generally a bad idea, and is usually the result of plagiarism of some kind; I would suggest you go over every article and remove the unnecessary coding in Source editing mode; the content can remain. This coding is almost always obvious by beginning with the term . Remove all of it. Any page I find it on will simply be deleted, and right now that is the majority of your pages. ALWAYS create your pages only in Source mode -- it will allow you to truly see what is on the page; Visual editing mode is primarily used for picture placement. Always check a page over in Source mode before you publish it or any changes to it. 2) All pictures should be set to a standard size of 250px manually in Source mode and this number must be included in the picture's coding; if it is not visible in the code line, the picture is NOT actually set to 250px; this is a glitch of the wikia system, so manually make sure the picture is set to 250px. Check the changes I have made to a few pages in Source editing mode to see how this was done; also, NEVER place a picture in the center of a block of text, always place it above or between; again this can easily be seen in Source mode. 3) You are doing better on the sourcing, but the formatting is not entirely correct; see the changes I made and copy them in your future pages. 4) When you add a quote use the quote coding that wikia provides, do not do it manually. See the Warhammer 40k Wiki for how to do this. Any page with a quote on it on that wiki that is viewed in Source mode will show you the simple coding required to do a properly formatted quote. Using the Quote template that I have now activated for this wiki, you can copy the coding for this from some of the pages here I have edited like the Wulfrik the Wanderer page to make use of it; you can see the coding in Source mode at the top of the page, simply paste it, in Source mode, into a new page and fill in the lines with the new quote you want to use. 5) Teach new users these rules, or their pages will be deleted. If you are serious about adding to and growing this wiki, it is your responsibility to see that the rules are adhered to. You currently get less than 500 page views a day. That was similar to what the Warhammer 40k Wiki had when I took it over in 2010. It now has over 120,000 individual users per day, and is ranked the 52nd most popular wiki out of thousands on Wikia.com. That was accomplished by adhering to, and enforcing, the highest standards of quality. If you would like to grow this wiki, the more you adhere to high quality standards, the better you will be and the more interest you will generate. 6) Remove all fan-made art from this wiki. Fan-made art is not allowed; only official pictures from approved GW sources are allowed. Additionally, every picture MUST have the legal disclaimer used on the Warhammer 40k WIki, otherwise it cannot be used, as it places the wiki in legal jeopardy with GW, which acts VERY AGGRESSIVELY if its legal requirements are not met on fan-created Web sites. That means every picture used here must have that legal disclaimer. I have created this template for you; simply type Disclaimer surrounded by brackets on the information page of the picture t be added. 7) Galleries. Any pictures that do not fit well into the body of an article should be placed in a Gallery at the bottom of the page BELOW the Sources section, so it is the last thing a viewer sees on the page. See the Warhammer 40k Wiki, again, for multiple examples of this technique which makes your pages much more aesthetically pleasing. 8) Everything I have described above is explained more fully in the Important Links on the Warhammer 40k Wiki Main Page which I linked above. Please read ALL of them and refer back to them very closely until you get the hang of it; they will save you a lot of time and effort and will prevent the later deletion of your work for not following those rules. I expect every rule stated on the Warhammer 40k Wiki to be followed here as well, so not only will following them allow your hard work to remain intact, it will also ensure a standard of quality that will draw more people to this wiki and reward your efforts with a larger audience. As a gift, if you get things up to speed here, I will have wikia redesign your main page and bring it up to the Warhammer 40k Wiki's standards, which will draw many more users. However, that cannot be done until you have at leats 500 pages, so do a good job and start making 400 more high-quality pages! LOL. Good luck and I will be interested to see what you accomplish! Montonius (talk) 04:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) It goes like this. { { Quote | text | guy who made it } } No spaces in the real thing, btw Kolsveinn (talk) 09:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Kolsveinn And please, stop copy pasting content wholesale from other wikis. Kolsveinn (talk) 09:48, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Kolsveinn Okay, that's fine then. But also try not to copy from sourcebooks wholesale like you did with Sigmar's Heirs doing the Imperial provinces. Using that book is great, it's a good source, but try using your own words also. Pictures Remember, the pictures will expand to full size when clicked upon. If it is still too small to see even in that mode, it should not be used. You should not be drawing pictures from the Internet, and fan art should never be used. Remove art from official sources using an image capture program like the Snipping tool provided with Microsoft Windows. That will allow you to set the picture to any size you want. If a picture is smaller than 250px, it shouldn't be used, but it also means you are not capturing it properly or you are drawing it from a source that you should not. And remember, all pictures must be sourced and have the legal disclaimer placed upon them if they are drawn from GW or FFG sources. And no fan-made art. Any fan-made art I find will be deleted. Thanks.Montonius (talk) 21:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Sourcing I'm still seeing no page numbers and no sourcing on a lot of pages. If it has no page numbers in the sourcing section it is going to get deleted, just as if it has no sources. You have about three weeks remaining before I purge the database. I would suggest that you and Kolsveinn, who seem to be the primary contributors to this effort, go through every article and make sure it is properly sourced with page numbers before creating any new articles. I am quite serious about this; no sources, including no page numbers, and I will delete the article, no matter how extensive. So I suggest you do the work of sourcing first before creating new articles. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 21:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Warhammer Online Warhammer Online art is an acceptable source of artwork for this wiki. Obviously art drawn from the books is far preferred, but WO art is considered canon artwork. Could you give me a list of the remaining pages that require sourcing? Thanks Kolsveinn (talk) 06:22, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Kolsveinn Thanks Saberslash for the tip, but next time could you explain it in more detail. That woulld help out a lot. Thorin Oak-wielder (talk) 20:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Thorin_Oak-wielder disclaimer Sabre, remember that when you're addng a new pic to the database, always edit it's description with a disclaimer. Like this { { Disclaimer } }. No spaces, obviously. Thanks and pass it on. Kolsveinn (talk) 03:01, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Just give me a little time. Today's a working day. Views This wiki gets less than 900 individual views per day, which is essentially no improvement from where it was when you began. Only Admins get access to that kind of data. Unless your quality dramatically improves and you get a full remake of the basic architecture of the wiki to bring it up to higher standards, this is unlikely to change much. This is particularly true as this wiki already has a higher-quality competitor in the Lexicanum's Warhammer Fantasy site. Unless you can exceed their quality and offer users something they cannot get from that site, there is no reason for them to come here. Sorry. Montonius (talk) 05:42, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Very nice edit on the Sigmar page. You're improving. Disclaimers You misunderstood my instructions. When you want to put a disclaimer onto a picture, go to new photos, click on an image there to bring up its page. Press edit, go to sourcemode and type { { disclaimer } }, with no spaces. Hope that helps. --Kolsveinn (talk) 06:32, October 15, 2013 (UTC) The Empire No, the title of The Empire page is correct. When a title begins with "The" it is always placed second in encyclopedic format. This is standard alphabetical format and is well-known. Montonius (talk) 02:32, January 6, 2014 (UTC)